Ikuto's Littlen Kitten
by 666blackcat666
Summary: A little story about Ikuto and Kuaki. hope you like it. i wrote it for me for my birthday.


KUKAI'S PRO

I lied there on my bed thinking about what Amu said about Ikuto. A black cat the causes nothing but trouble. That what Tadase said to her anyways. There is no way Ikuto could do that. I mean it's in the past now. He never thinks about the here and now. I stare at the stair outside of my room. All my brothers are going to make me snap. They don't know why I have this scar on my arm. I mean not even my friends know…the only one who knows is Ikuto because he saved my life when I did it. I even dropped out of soccer and got a new shugo chara egg. It's blue with some kind of animal prints going around the middle of it. I wish I knew what my new chara was going to be like. I sighed Tadase and the gang saw me talking to Ikuto and wanted to know what was going on. I got scared so I hide behind Ikuto and all he did was say that he was taking me on a date…A DATE…so now I am in my room looking at the sky. It's so peaceful for now. I wonder what would happen if I never got a chara. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I know who it was...it was Ikuto because he said he had something to tell me tonight. "Hello Kitty Kat" I said as I fell I'm chuckled a little bit.

IKUTO'S PRO

"Here I am now what was I going to say before your friends came to see you" I said as I lean down and nibbled on Kukai's ear a little bit. I hear him gasp. I love everything about him. I even have a nickname for my little pet. I call him My Little Kitten. I love him so much that I'm going to mark him as mine so no one and I mean no one can have HIM…only me. "You know I love you every since I saved your life which was over a little two years ago" I said as I slide my hand towards his sweat pants that he always sleep in. They are my favorite even blue and black. "And I want this year to be special" I said as I kiss him deeply with all my heart and soul into this kiss. I felt him relax into the kiss as I take him by the hand and over towards his bed. This has to be right because he is mine and mine alone.

NORMAL PRO

Ikuto lowered Kukai on the bed still kissing him with all his love. Ikuto slowly moves away from Kukai's now bruised lips and starts to bit and kiss on Kukai's neck. Kukai moaned as Ikuto bit hard on the neck leaving a nice bruise there. "You know I love you right" Ikuto said as he starts to take off Kukai's black shirt. Kissing every inch if skin he could. "Yeah…you tell me everyday" Kukai said as he starts to pant. His body felling hot as his dick grows more. Kukai could tell Ikuto was already hard when he first came to the window. "I want you to be mine and mine alone…so I am going to make you mine and when we are finish you will always be mine" Ikuto said as he removes Kukai's sweat pants leaving him only in his silk black boxers with cats on them a present from Ikuto. "So you mean it…that I'm going to be yours" Kukai asked as Ikuto kissed him again with more passion and lust. Ikuto removed Kukai's boxers and started to rub his inner thigh. Kukai moan again. Ikuto smirked as he pushed three fingers into Kukai's entrance. Kukai whimpered at this. "Ikuto it hurts take them out." Kukai said, but Ikuto was looking for _that_ spot that would make Kukai see stars. Kukai screamed as Ikuto hit that spot inside of him. Ikuto smirked more hitting the spot over and over. Kukai couldn't think straight. He was on cloud nine right now. Soon the fingers left and Ikuto slammed into Kukai without any lube on any kind. Kukai screamed again all he felt was pain and it hurt liked hell. Kukai whimpered as Ikuto thrust into him hitting the spot over and over. Ikuto was already naked when he put his fingers into Kukai. Kukai moan again and again as he felt Ikuto thrust faster and faster. Ikuto felt he was coming to an end soon. So he flipped Kukai onto his stomach and thrust even faster and harder than before. "Ikuto….I…I can't…last much…longer" Kukai said as he felt he was going to cum any time now. "I know my little kitten…" Ikuto said he came inside of Kukai after two hours of sex. Kukai screamed Ikuto's name before he cum onto Ikuto's chest. Ikuto was still inside of Kukai when he laid his head onto Kukai's chest "Well you marry me" was all Ikuto said before he pulled out of Kukai. Blood and semen coved at least two or three inches of Kukai's legs. Kukai was shocked at least. "Yes…I will" Kukai said as Ikuto kissed him again. Ikuto pulled out a silver lining band with two stones. One black and the other red inside of the band was '_all way mine I love you my little kitten_.' Ikuto smirked as he put the ring on Kukai's ring finger. It was early morning as Ikuto walked next to _His Kitten…_their finger intertwined together as they walk towards school. Amu, Yaya, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Rima, all saw Ikuto kissing Kukai and whispered something into his ear and laughed. Tsukasa saw the kids and went over to see what was going on. He just laughed. "Tsukasa what is so funny" asked Yaya. "It's just Ikuto was the one who told me about his little crushes I never would of thought it was Kukai thought" Tsukasa said as he walked over towards Ikuto. Tsukasa told them what the Guardians wanted to know what was going on. Ikuto told him and told Tsukasa too tell the other. Kukai was all red. Tsukasa went back over to the Guardians and said "Ikuto just asked Kukai to marry him and I am the best man…Kukai would like you all to be there and if not then he said that you wasn't his friends." Tsukasa said as he went home. The Guardians look at how happy both Ikuto and Kukai was. The wedding came and went none of the Guardians showed up. Kukai was upset but Ikuto changed his mind after a five hour shower/bath/sex present. Ikuto and Kukai adopted a Little Girl and Boy. The little boy was named Ryu and the girl was named Lizzy. The guardian still sees Ikuto with Kukai every day. All the Guardians died during a car wreck that was by a drunk driver. Ikuto is very happy with _HIS LITTLE KITTEN_.


End file.
